


A Pippi & Equestria Girls Christmas

by Esteban077007



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Pippi Långstrump | Pippi Longstocking Series - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteban077007/pseuds/Esteban077007
Summary: Pippi and the Gang was celebrate Christmas. With decorating to do, three foot of snow outside, it makes for a whole load of fun.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas time, the 20th of December to be exact, in the Canterlot city the preparations were in full swing. Standing in the city entrance in a red shirt, dark blue jeans and red Converse, Twilight smiled as Spike walked up to him."Hiya Spike, is everything ready?"

"Sure is Twilight, city is spick and span, all the staff know who is sleeping in which rooms" Spike replied.

"That's great Spike, I knew I could count on you."

"Thanks Twi, you excited?"

"Sure am, things are going to be great" Twilight replied as Rainbow Dash walked up to them.

Looking at her Twilight smiled as Rainbow Dash brushed some dust off her denim skirt, her pink Conserve matching her top. Moments later Pinkie Pie appeared in faded jeans and a brown long sleeve t-shirt.

"I hope things go well this year" Rainbow Dash said checking her watch.

"Aw Min things will be perfect" Twilight replied, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"As long as everyone stays sober that is. I've told the bar staff not to serve anyone who is too drunk."

"Good thinking, we don't want a repeat of last year" Pinkie Pie replied, causing all to chuckle.

"Oh don't remind me about that, I can still remember the rollicking Hera gave them the following morning" Rarity replied, walking up in a grey and green striped dress.

"She certainly read them the riot act, you could hear the shouting throughout the city" Pinkie Pie replied as the first of the guests arrived.

First to arrive were Applejack, Fluttershy and Flash Sentry.

"Welcome, if you'll step inside, Spike, Rarity or Pinkie Pie will tell you where you are sleeping" Twilight said shaking their hands.

As the morning and afternoon wore on, the guest arrived in small and large groups, all chatting to each other. Everyone was there, At the train station, they are CMC, Diamond Tiara, Sliver Spoon, Annika, Tommy and Pippi.

The guests chatted as they headed to their rooms, all bringing lots of luggage with them. Pinkie Pie only narrowly avoided being hit by a flying trunk, ducking just in time. Thankfully said trunk was then stopped by Trixie's magic, returning the trunk to its normal slow pace. Laughter rang from the different rooms as the guest unpacked, calling out greetings to each other.

Assembling in the huge dining room that evening, everyone chatted over the evening meal, a very hot chili con carnie with rice and bread, and exchanging stories of what they had been up to. After the city staff had cleared away the last of the plates, Twilight stood up.

"Welcome all of you, it sure is great to have all of you here, I'm glad each of you could make it. Its only five days till the big day, so we've got lots to do to make it a success. Tomorrow the city needs decorating, so let's make the old place look stunning. Well folks I'm sure you're all tired and wanting your beds, so I won't keep you any longer" Twilight said as the cast applauded.

In groups they headed off, some to the main sitting room on the first floor, others to the city bar for a few drinks, some went for walk around the gardens before bed, some to smaller sitting rooms on upper floors. The parents took their children off to bed, with Starlight having to carry Big Mac on his back as she was so tired. Lying in his bed, Granny Smith listened as Braeburn told him about one of his adventures. By the time the clocks struck eleven, all were asleep, exhausted from travelling. As they slept snow began to fall softly outside.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the following morning, in the first floor sitting room everyone was assembled waiting to start decorating the entire city. In charge of everything was Twilight, standing next to Spike and Rainbow Dash, she explained her plans. In fact, everyone has sleeping. Twilight was holding a object with white siren.

"Everybody Wake Up Now!" Twilight speaks loudly, As Everyone was wake up and Twilight speak about attention.

"What?" Fluttershy speaks.

"Now that I got your attention we got a lot to do today" Twilight said handing out tasks.

Heading up to the Attic, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Flash Sentry got the decorations down, all seventy five boxes of them, along with several large outside ornaments. Heading off into the Enchanted Forest, Sunset, Starlight Glimmer, Big Mac and Granny Smith set about collecting the trees for the main sitting room and ballroom. Braeburn was also set up the lights, making sure they worked and were put up properly. Those that did not have specific jobs dived themselves into groups and began decorating.

Trixie, Sugarcoat, Spitfire and Soarin all decided to decorate the library. The library took up half of the ground floor and went up to the sixth. As they put festive cushions on chairs, dusted the bookcases and sprinkled them with glitter, they chatted about their favourite books.

"I love Pride and Prejudice, but nothing is better than Romeo and Juliet, I just love the tragedy, William Shakespeare is masterful storyteller" Trixie said as she hung holly from the lights.

"Jane Austin is a true English woman, she writes so you feel that you know her characters, I do enjoy Sense and Sensibility. My other favourites are the Jungle Book and Call of the Wild" Spitfire replied placing tensile of the bookcases.

"Call of the Wild and White Fang are two of Silver Spoon's favourite books" Sugarcoat replied.

"What are you favourites?" Trixie and Spitfire asked.

"Gone with the Wind, its sequel Scarlet and the Anne of Green Gables series is simply charming" Sugarcoat replied.

"I agree, I love Anne of the Island, but the Wind in the Willows is my favourite book" Soarin said as she placed a festive table cloth on the coffee table.

In Derpy Hooves and Blaze's sitting room on the third floor, Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Scootaloo, Annika, Tommy, Pippi, Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara, Mash Buttons and Sweetie Belle were opening a large box labelled ASSESORIES. Looking inside they grinned with delight at what they saw Santa hats, festive jewellery, hair accessories, and various costumes.

"Oh look at it all" Tommy said in delight.

"This is great, just what we need to get into the spirit, let's put some of it on" Sweetie Belle replied pulling on a Santa Hat.

"Lets" all agreed.

"Scootaloo would you like me to dress you?" Apple Bloom asked, as she put on white beaded necklace with a snowman dangling from it.

"Yes please" Scootaloo replied prowling over to Apple Bloom and sitting down.

Setting to work Apple Bloom placed a green and red necklace with a Christmas tree hanging from it around Scootaloo's neck. Matching green and red bracelets went on her paws with a red and white ribbon around her tail completing the look. With Annika's help Tommy was dressed in a red and white bow around her neck with red beads around her paws. Pippi also benefited from Annika's help, with white tinsel wrapped around his neck and pair of reindeer antlers. With his love of fun Silver Spoon also joined in, swapping his leather collar for one of green tinsel, with a Santa hat to finish, with holes cut in it for his ears.

After their two legged friends had been dressed, Annika, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle put on some of the things, all chatting as they did. Their laughter rang through into the halls, where Blaze, Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, Cheese Sandwich, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Celestia, Sonata Dusk, and Princess Luna were handing decorations.

"They sound like they are having fun" Mrs. Cake said as she polished the large mirror.

"It does" Sonata Dusk replied as she and Cheese Sandwich placed candlesticks on the large fireplace.

"I wonder what they are laughing about?" Adagio Dazzle asked from the second floor.

"They have one of the box's from the Attic" Blaze replied weaving green and red tinsel around the first floor banister.

"As long as they are staying out of mischief, I am worried what trouble Scootaloo and Apple Bloom could get into" Mr. Cake replied.

Outside in the front garden and the main entrance to the entire city, Cherrliee and Pumpkin Cake placed a white Santa and his sled. Made up of white bulbs it gave off a white glow, with a festive wreath on the doors. High above them, standing on clouds Braeburn, Twilight, Fluttershy and Spike hung lights in the shape of icicles on the window ledges and balconies. Once lit up the lights gave off a soft blue glow that fitted in perfectly with the entire city.

That afternoon once Granny Smith, John, Sunset and Big Mac had returned with the trees, everyone set about decorating the main sitting room on the first floor, and the ballroom on the ground floor. Of the five trees brought back, three were in the sitting room with the other two decorating the ballroom. Decorating both rooms was everyone's favourite part, as it meant everyone was together.

Running into the main sitting room Apple Bloom, Zephry, Annika, Silver Spoon, Tommy, Pippi and Scootaloo caused everyone to do a double take, all shocked to see the animals wearing jewellery. Most surprised were their parents, with Sonata Dusk and Adagio Dazzle smiling.

"So that's what the laughter was about" Adagio Dazzle said as they walked in front of her.

"I see you all had fun, you do look a sigh Scootaloo" Pound Cake said looking at his daughter.

"It was great the box was full of things" Scootaloo replied.

"Who did this for you?"

"Apple Bloom"

"I might have known" Pound Cake replied as boxes of decorations appeared.

On the first tree near a large bookcase surrounded by chairs Angel, Bon Bon, Cherrliee, Pumpkin Cake and Bella put baubles and tinsel on the main body of the tree, with Adam standing on a ladder decorating the top.

"Cherrliee will you put the lights on?" Adam asked.

"Certainly" she replied opening the box that held said lights.

"I take it these do work?" Angel asked.

"Yes" Cherrliee replied.

"Just checkin, cause last year they didn't" Angel replied.

On the second tree next to the fireplace Clover, Spitfire, Sugar Belle, Adagio Dazzle, and Iron Will chatted as they decorated, weaving red and white tinsel between the branches.

"Is is great Uncle Iron Will" Clover said, placing a stained class decoration of a robin onto a branch.

"It is Clover, all of us together" Iron Will replied as he and Pumpkin Cake put the lights on.

"I think Christmas is the best time of year" Blaze called down from the ladder where she was decorating the tree top.

"It is Blaze" Adagio Dazzle agreed "Are you alright up there?"

"Fine thank you Adagio Dazzle, I have been up ladders before" Blaze replied smiling down at her.

Over on the third tree next to the balcony doors Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Derpy Hooves, Bright Eyes, Candy Mane, Aria Blaze and Capper were busy. Sitting on the floor next to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo and under her mother watchful eyes, Carrot Cake played with some decorations.

"Well lets hang is" Scootaloo said pulling out a mermaid decoration from a box, "Yikes!" Scootaloo called as she fell into the box.

"You look so funny Scootaloo" Apple Bloom giggled as Scootaloo reappeared covered in tinsel.

"Could you lend me a paw?"

At this Apple Bloom scooped her friend into her arms and taking her out of the box, placing her on the floor. From the stepladder Derpy Hooves chucked at the sight, exchanging a grin with Bright Eyes, both highly amused.

"It's time to put the fairy on, who would like honour?" Derpy Hooves asked.

"Carrot Cake should do it" Apple Bloom replied.

"That is a generous idea Apple Bloom, why her?" asked Candy Mane.

"She was too young to do it last year" Apple Bloom replied getting the fairy out of the box.

"Are you alright with this Capper?" Derpy Hooves asked.

"I am as long as I take her up that ladder" Capper replied.

"Are you sure you can climb up with her?" Bright Eyes asked.

"Perfectly sure thank you" Capper replied as Derpy Hooves climbed down the ladder.

Elsewhere in the room Rainbow Dash and Applejack placed festive cushions on the chairs, Aria Blaze and Cheese Sandwich placed garlands over the mirrors with Rarity placing Christmas card holders on the walls. Turning around she gasped in horror as she saw Sweetie Belle sat on Celestia's back, both hanging paper snowflakes from the chandeliers.

"SWEETIE BELLE GET DOWN FROM HERE!" she shouted, causing several people to turn around.

"Mama I am safe here, Celestia will not let me fall" Sweeite Belle replied waving.

"Rarity you can relax, I have put a charm on them both, your son will sprout wings if he falls" Flash Sentry called from above.

"Well in that case I can relax, but please tell me next time" Rarity replied with a relived smile.

Downstairs the ballroom had been transformed into a winter wonderland with the room decorated in white and silver. The two trees were in place, one at either end of the room. Decorating them were Pinkie Pie, Big Mac and Granny Smith, along with Fluttershy, Starlight, Braeburn, Sugar Belle and Trixie Lulamoon, with the latter standing on Carpet. All chatted happily as they worked, their voices mingling with those of the other residents.

By the time the entire city's inhabitants sat down to dinner that night the entire city was done up to the nines, no room or dusty corner had escaped. With help from the walking brooms and the several enchanted mobs, the entire city sparkling clean. Floors had been thoroughly mopped; windows cleaned inside and out, carpets vacuumed, curtains washed and all furniture polished. In the kitchen all cutlery had been polished and all crockery washed until it shone.

"A very nice job" Spike said as he, Adagio Dazzle and Rainbow Dash looked over the work.

"Come on miss bed" looking around the three saw Blaze and Apple Bloom walking towards them.

"Off to bed Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked.

"Yes" Apple Bloom replied yawning slightly.

Sitting her bed a short time later Apple Bloom hugged her cuddly dolphin, laying back against the pillow as Blaze read her a story. Listening to her Mother's voice Apple Bloom relaxed, enjoying the story.

"Goodnight Applebloom" Applejack said kissing her daughter.

"Night Mum" Apple Bloom whispered as Applejack closed the door.

In their sitting room on the fourth the floor, Cherrliee, Granny Smith, Braeburn and Capper were sat chatting, with Carrot Cake cradled in her Mother's arms.

"Carrot Cake looks like she had a good time today, I saw her playing with the decorations earlier" Granny Smith said looking at his sister.

"She was fascinated by them, I daren't turn my back her" Capper replied.

"Relax love nothing bad is going to happen here" Braeburn said.

"That is exactly what you said when Granny Smith was small and look what happened" Capper replied rolling her eyes.

"Did I do something?" asked Granny Smith looking between his parents.

"Oh you did something alright" Braeburn replied shaking his head.

"Wow I cannot believe I did that" Granny Smith said in amazement.

"Well you did" Braeburn replied.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you, I have never seen so scared" Capper said looking at her son.

"You certainly gave us both a terrible fright son."

"You both laid into Carpet thick" Cherrliee said.

"Well he deserved it, he should have known better" Capper replied.

"I must have been terrified."

"Actually you were enjoying yourself" Braeburn chuckled in reply.

"I bet you didn't take your eyes off me after that."

"Neither of us did, I just hope missy here does not pull any similar stunts" Braeburn replied looking at his sleeping daughter.

As the clock struck ten the adults began to head to their beds, calling out goodnights to each other. As they fell to sleep it began to snow heavier outside, bringing with it the promise of fun.


	3. Chapter 3

When the children awoke on the 22nd of December they found a snow covered world, as a good two foot of snow had fallen that night. Jumping out of bed they all washed and dressed in record time. In her room children joined them. The humans then slid down the banister, glad that no adults were up to tell them the dining room they saw that only Big Mac, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were there.

"My you are up early" said Rainbow Dash as they sat down.

"It's only eight thirty, I wasn't expecting to see you for another hour" Applejack said checking his pocket watch.

"It's snowing, we want to play" Applebloom replied as a round of toast arrived.

The children were just finishing their breakfasts when their parents and other guests began to trickle in.

"Have fun and stay warm" Big Mac said hugging Applebloom.

"I will Dad" she replied.

"Stay safe and mind the ice, we do not want any injuries" Rarity said.

"I don't want any injuries either" Sweetie Belle replied with a grin.

"Try and stay out of mischief Scootaloo" Rainbow Dash said.

"Trust me I don't want a telling off" Scootaloo replied.

Running outside into the grounds at the back of the city, the children stopped, looking at the untouched snow. Then they grinned running down the steps and jumping on each other, he sounds of their laughter drifting into the dining room. Dodging this way and that both animals and humans played together, knocking each other over. Lying on their backs Annika, now is wearing black smart jacket and Tommy made snow angels, both laughing as Babs Seed managed to send Applebloom nose first into a drift.

Pippi: Let's have a snowball fight

Applebloom: Great idea.

The boys and girls split into opposing teams.

Soon the air was thick with flying snow, each team determined to beat each other. All laughing as they were hit, having as much fun being hit by snowballs as they were throwing them. Then suddenly there were two loud yells, as Applejack and Rarity were all hit.

Applejack: Having fun?

He brushed snow off his jacket.

Children: Loads of it

Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash threw snowballs at them.

For a while the pair joined in the fight before walking off and leaving the children to their game. Changing location the children chased each other around the grounds soon ending up outside the entire city kitchen. Just as Sweetie Belle threw a snowball at Annika, one of windows opened and Twilight poked his head out, only to receive Sweetie Belle's snowball strait in the face. Seeing what he had done Sweetie Belle gasped in horror as Twilight wiped the snow away, then yelled as Twilight threw one back at him.

Twilight: Having fun?

Sweetie Belle: Sorry Twilight, I was aiming for Annika but she ducked

Twilight: Do not worry Sweetie, it was only a snowball, I made plenty as a lad myself, no 'arm done. I simply heard the noise and opened to window to see what was its source was

Twilight shutting the window.

Moving further away from the grounds the children stopped as they saw Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy walking towards them. With a nod to each other they dived behind trees, waiting for the pair to walk past. Then the human children threw snowballs, while the Crusaders pounced on the pairs. Both Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy gasped with shock, throwing snowballs back and trying to fend off the Crusaders. Catching Tommy and Sweetie Belle by their cloaks, Sunset gently threw both of them into a deep snow dirt, while Fluttershy did the same to Scootaloo and Mash Buttons. Surfacing out of the snow the four gasped, all grinning from ear to ear.

Sunset Shimmer: Truce?

Children: Truce

Sunset and Fluttershy left.

Arriving back at the entire city, Sunset and Fluttershy found the parents deeply involved in present wrapping.

Pinkle Pie: What on earth happened to you two?

She wrapped Sweetie Belle's presents.

Fluttershy: Your son and his friends, they ambushed us with snowballs

Pinkie Pie: Well at least they are having a good time

Outside in the garden the children had given up their snowballs, all walking through the grounds towards the park.

Annika: I know lets all make snowmen

Tommy: Great idea Annika

Pippi, Tommy, Applebloom and Annika began working together with Diamond Tiara, Sliver Spoon, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed and Mash Buttons teaming up. As they were working, Applebloom began to sing Frosty the Snowman

Applebloom: (singing) _Frosty the snowman_

_Was a jolly happy soul_

_With a corncob pipe_

_And a button nose_

_And two eyes made out of coal_

Babs Seed: (singing) _Frosty the snowman_

_Is a fairy tale they say_

_He was made of snow_

_But the children know_

How he came to life one day

Sweetie Belle: (singing) _There must have been some magic in that_

_Old silk hat they found_

_For when they placed it on his head_

_He began to dance around_

_O Frosty the snowman_

_Was alive as he could be_

_Sweetie Belle gathered twigs for arms._

Tommy: (singing) _And the children say_

_He could laugh and play_

_Just the same as you and me_

Pippi: (singing) _Thumpetty thump thump_

_Thumpety thump thump_

_Look at Frosty go_

_Thumpetty thump thump_

_Thumpety thump thump_

_Over the hills of snow_

Scootaloo: (singing) _Frosty the snowman knew_

_The sun was hot that day_

Pippi: (singing) _Let's run and_

_We'll have some fun_

_Now before I melt away_

Children: (singing) _Down to the village_

_With a broomstick in his hand_

_Running here and there all_

_Around the square saying_

_Catch me if you can_

_He led them down the streets of town_

_Right to the traffic cop_

_And he only paused a moment when_

_He heard him holler "Stop!"_

_For Frosty the snow man_

_Had to hurry on his way_

_But he waved goodbye saying_

_Don't you cry_

_I'll be back again some day!_

_Thumpetty thump thump_

_Thumpety thump thump_

_Look at Frosty go_

_Thumpetty thump thump_

_Thumpety thump thump_

_Over the hills of snow!_

The Children they worked, their voices carrying into the entire city.

Standing back they admired their snowman, all they were missing was a carrot for a nose and some clothes, the coal eyes and mouth obtained from the coal bunker.

Pinkie Pie: Well you have certainly done a good job

Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash walked towards them.

Annika: We all made them

Applejack: Who started off Frosty the Snowman? We could hear your singing on the second floor

Applebloom: I did, well we were building snowmen

Rarity: Well you can finish them later it is time for lunch, you all look cold

Mash Butons: I'm warm Grandfather

Rarity: Hold it there all of you. None of you are taking another step until you have taken off those snow covered things

Rarity glaring at them.

Seeing the black look on her face the humans obligated, removing boots, and cloaks/coats, with dry footwear appearing instantly. Reaching the dining room they joined the other guest, with the children eating double helpings.

"You must be very hungry" Applejack said.

"It will be all the running around they have been doing" Twilight answered.

Further along the table Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were trying to persuade Flash Sentry that she needed to wear a scarf and gloves outside.

"But I'm warm" she protested.

"Flash Sentry you are not used to this weather, the last thing we want is for you to catch a cold so close to Christmas" Sunset said as Flash Sentry groaned.

"Tell you what Flash Sentry, I can make you a set" Starlight said "What is your favorite color?"

"Burned orange, thank you Starlight" Flash Sentry replied with a smile and a glare at her parents.

Once lunch had finished the children made their way to the Attic at the top of the entire city, the one place where all old clothes were stored.

"Where are you all going" came a voice and all turned around to see Big Mac standing behind them.

"We are going up to the Attic" Tommy replied.

"Why might I ask?"

"To find some old clothes to dress our snowmen in" Pippi replied.

"You children know you are not allowed in the Attic alone. I am not letting you go in alone, heaven only knows what could be lurking inside" Big Mac replied as the children groaned, annoyed that they had been caught. "I will come with you" that this all grinned.

"I will come as well, two adults are better than one" looking around they saw Braeburn walking up the stairs.

Setting off the group climbed up three more floors until they reached the Attic door, with Babs Seed opening it with a load squeak. Entering the Attic they began to explore, eager to see what was stored in the various boxes, battered trunks, wardrobes and sacks. Pulling on an old sheet, Babs Seed grinned as he put a werewolf mask over it. Silently he crept up behind Big Mac and tapped her on the shoulder. The shriek she made was so loud it was heard four floors below, with everyone wondering what had happened.

"Is there a problem?" asked Granny Smith poking his head around the door.

"No, it was just Babs Seed having some fun" Big Mac replied with a faint smile.

"Jolly good, it is just that the shriek was rather loud" Pinkie Pie replied as he left.

A short time later the group sat investigating six boxes of old clothes, full of every item of clothing you could imagine from ball gowns to basketball shorts.

"These will be perfect for the snowmen" Annika said pulling out an old scarf.

"They will, and they will work well for charades" Braeburn replied as she looked at on old dress.

"Well if we want to use these things we had better take them downstairs. They will all needed washing if we plan on using them for charades" Big Mac replied making the boxes float out of the room.

On the fourth floor they passed Twilight and Sunset who were moving a piano.

"Where have you been? You're all covered in dust?" Sunset asked.

"Attic, these rascals wanted old clothes for their snowmen" Big Mac replied brushing dust off her dress.

"I thought as much, was it you how shrieked earlier?" Sunset asked with a grin.

"Yes."

"I scared her. I put a white sheet and a werewolf mask on then tapped her on the shoulder" Babs Seed said, causing Sunset and Twilight to laugh.

"Fine work lad, there are not many people who can catch my wife out like that" Sunset chuckled as Big Mac blushed.

A while later the children walked outside with the clothes for their snowmen, with Flash Sentry wearing an orange scarf and hat. the Kids and Flash Sentry placed an old green silk scarf, a fake silver tiara and a green evening bag on their snowwomen. Meanwhile Annika, Pippi, Babs Seed and Tommy dressed their snowmen in a battered top hat, black tie, blue cravat, with a slightly battered cane attached to his left hand by a piece of string. Standing back they looked at their work with pleasure as Fluttershy walked out of the entire city.

"Wow you guys have done a good job, stand next to them and I'll take a photo of you" Fluttershy said.

A few moments later Fluttershy's camera licked, all the children smiling widely.

"I'll print this off tonight, it will look nice of one of the walls, what are you doing now?"

"I'm not sure" Scootaloo replied looking at his friends.

"I've got an idea! Let's all go sledding" Babs Seed suggested.

"Great idea"

"Perfect"

"That will be fun" came the replies.

"Fluttershy would you be able to open the garden shed for us?" asked Babs Seed.

"Of course I can, the keys are in the kitchen" Fluttershy replied as they headed to the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen they found it was quiet. As Fluttershy took the garden shed keys from the key rack, Babs Seed noticed a tea tray on the table.

"Are you coming Babs Seed?" asked Pippi as they left the kitchen.

"Say guys, how fast do you think a tea tray would go down a hill?" asked Babs Seed turning to his friends.

"Pretty fast" Scootaloo replied as Babs Seed grabbed the tray.

Leaving the kitchen the group walked to the garden shed, chatting as they walked. The garden shed was three stores high and the size of a double garage. Opening the door Fluttershy led the children inside. Entering they saw piles of gardening tools, 60 shovels, 5 lawnmowers, flower pots by the dozen, several wheelbarrows and about twenty wooden sleds. Grabbing the sleds Fluttershy locked the shed, and the group headed off.

Half a mile from the entire city was a very large hill with a slightly smaller one directly next to it. Standing at the top of the hill all got on their sleds, with Diamond Tiara sitting with Applebloom, Pippi with Annika, Scootaloo with Sweetie Belle, Tommy with Babs Seed and Fluttershy on his own. With a nod to each other they set off, flying down the two hills, from the largest hill to the smallest. Reaching the bottom they all grinned before heading back up the hill for another go. Several goes later Babs Seed looked at the tea tray with pride.

"This sure makes a fine sled" he said Trixie, Sugarcoat, Spitfire and Soarin appeared with sleds.

"Mind if we join you?" Soarin asked.

"The more the merrier" Scootaloo replied as they headed back up the hill.

Sledding down, Diamond Tiara and Applebloom's sleds accidently crashed into each other near the bottom of the second hill. Getting up all four had a few bruises off but were otherwise unhurt, both drivers apologising the each other.

While the accident was taking place, in the entire city's clocks struck three thirty, with Rarity staring at the table in the kitchen.

"I could have sworn I left a tea tray on table there, and where on earth ahs Sweetie Belle gotten to, I have not seen him in hours" she said.

"If you are looking for your son I saw him with Fluttershy and the other children dragging sleds" said Pinkie Pie.

"So that means they will be at the hills, I had better go and see what they ate up to" she replied pulling on her coat and boats

A short walk later, Rarity reached the hills where the children were sledding, and stopped in her tracks when she Sweetie Belle and Mash Buttons on her missing tea tray.

"CHRISTOPHER Surprise POTTS! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING ON THAT TEA TRAY? She shouted, as Sweetie Belle and Mash Buttons reached the bottom.

"I just wanted to see how fast it would go" Sweetie Belle replied in a quiet voice.

"Hand it over now" seeing the look on his Mother's face Sweetie Belle handed over the tray, shaking as she inspected it. "Well it is still in once piece, so I will say no more about it. However if I EVER catch you doing the same thing again you will be grounded."

"Yes Mother" Babs Seed replied.

"Alright then let's leave it there. Honestly though Sweetie Belle, you are just like your father."

"I am" Sweetie Belle asked in surprise.

"Oh yes. When he was your age he once sledding down the kitchen roof on a tea tray."

"I bet Grandma was angry"

"Hopping mad, now off you go."

"Can I ask him about it later?"

"Oh you have some nerve Sweetie Belle" Rarity replied as Sweetie Belle chose a sled and headed up the hill with Scootaloo.

Shaking her head Rarity watched her son and his friends of a few moments before walking back to the entire city. On the way she ran into her husband Surprise who was head gardener at the entire city. Telling him what their son had done Surprise laughed with delight, pleased his son had continued a long running family tradition.

A few hours later as it got dark, the sledding group walked back towards the entire city, with Soarin leading the way. Once the sleds were returned to the shed they headed inside and were soon tucking into their dinners.

"I think we are in for a quiet night" Blaze said after dinner had ended.

"I agree, all the snow has worn our children out" Derpy Hooves replied, Blaze took Sweetie Belle to bed.

Blaze's words proved true, as one by one the children headed to their beds without protest. Sitting down that night their parents chatted happily with the other guests, glad that their children were fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The sounds of laughter filled the front garden/main entrance of the Canterlot city as parents and children enjoyed another snowy day. On one side of the garden Applejack and Applebloom made a snow apple, with Sweetie Belle and Rarity a few feet away building a snow locomotive and Annika, Tommy and Pippi making a snowman butler. Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash, Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon chased each other through the snow, pouncing on each other to the amusement of the others. Near the pond on the left side of the garden, Babs Seed was building a snowman while Big Mac and Granny Smith watched, with Granny Smith gurgling as she felt the snow on her hand.

"She is just like her Mother, isn't she?" Babs Seed said with a smile.

Hearing her Father's voice Granny Smith looked up at him with blue eyes identical to Big Mac's. Hair that was the same color as Babs Seed's poked out from under her lavender hat, with a lavender Surprisef wrapped around her neck and a thick pink coat covering her body.

"It would appear so" Big Mac replied, as the sound of hooves traveled into the garden.

Moments later a large silver sled pulled by four black horses pulled up the drive, stopping in the courtyard come parking lot. Sitting inside the sled were Spitfire, Soarin, Surprise, Adagio Dazzle, Trixie Lulamoon, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Blaze and Derpy Hooves.

"Good morning everyone" Soarin said as they climbed out.

From the 15th of December to the 15th of January there was a truce, a tradition that had been begun in the year that Fluttershy was released. It was a special time of year when both groups came together to celebrate and all conflicts were forgotten. All the villains met at The Dark city which was their equivalent of the Canterlot city. It was amazing who got on well with whom and what they got up to.

Contrary to their usual outfits both Spitfire and Soarin were dressed differently with the former in black trousers, red shirt, his hair tied back in short ponytail, a snake stud in one ear, and black boots, the air of a cool art teacher. The latter had her long black hair down, was wearing a dark long sleeved purple dress that came to her knees, with black angle boots, with dangling silver star earrings and a jet and silver raven necklace.

With that the many of the others walked inside the city, with everyone assembling in the main sitting room. Sitting down the villains handed out Surpriseds as Trixie Lulamoon, Adagio Dazzle and Rainbow Dash headed outside.

"So Surprise, what brings Trixie Lulamoon and Adagio Dazzle here?" asked Sugercoat as he and Surprise watched the cubs leave.

"I did not have a choice" Surprise chuckled "They accidently knocked a potion all over two of Starlight Glimmer's Armani coats, she threatened to make them into gloves if I did not take them out of her sight."

"No wonder you had to bring them here, how did Zira react to Starlight Glimmer's threat?"

"Very badly, I left them arguing with each other" Surprise replied chuckling at the memory.

Both brothers looked around the room, Aria Blaze, Babs Seed, Braeburn and Apple Bloom were chatting to each other, the conversation varying from seafaring to sport. Looking across to the seats near the second fire, they gazes settled on the second pair of opposing other who had been united by the season. Babs Seed and Sonata Dusk were chatting together happily, their feuds forgotten, on the sofa next to them sat Big Mac and Granny Smith, with Blaze and Derpy Hooves stood next to Sonata Dusk.

"Do not even think about coming any closer" Big Mac said cuddling her daughter close and glaring at Blaze and Derpy Hooves.

"Jeez Big Mac you need to relax, stop being so uptight, this pair won't touch Granny Smith" Sonata Dusk replied with a grin.

"I have every reason to be concerned, I have not forgotten Sonata Dusk, and I do not trust you or them" Big Mac snapped in reply.

"Relax sweetie, my brother will keep those two in line. It is as time of truce, nothing is going to happen" Babs Seed said sitting next down and looking into his wife's eyes. "I will not let anything happen."

"Nice work bro, so Big Mac, you gonna give me chance?"

"I will, for my husband's sake, but you had better stick to this truce" Big Mac replied as Babs Seed put one arm around her.

Unlike his brother Babs Seed saw the conflict within Big Mac, whether or not to trust the person who had stolen her son from her. Big Mac's fear of losing their daughter, along with memories of losing Applebloom, had combined and increased her fiercely protective nature to creating a deep distrust of Sonata Dusk. For Babs Seed remembered well the effect that Applebloom's kidnap had had on her, the heart break it had caused, and how close they had come to disaster.

"I don't get you at times Big Mac, you talk to Soarin every year and yet you don't trust me" Sonata Dusk said as he sat down.

"She has not betrayed me like you did Sonata Dusk, she did not take my child from me" Big Mac replied softly.

Hearing this Sonata Dusk looked at her, amazed at her words, and for a brief second a spark of guilt for his actions entered his heart.

"You don't know the half of it Sonata Dusk, you do not truly know how much trouble to you caused, and if you did you would not be so quick to judge Big Mac. Soarin certainly kept her word this time, my brother is clueless about those events" Babs Seed though.

"Listen Big Mac, I swear neither I nor this pair will harm your daughter."

"Alright Sonata Dusk, for Christmas I will trust you" Big Mac replied getting off the sofa with Babs Seed.

"So Sonata Dusk, how are things with Starlight Glimmer?" Babs Seed asked, partly to lighted to mood and partly because he was curious about his brother's relationship.

"Great, she's one of kind, though not as mad as she makes you think, she's ditched the mad hair for sleek and shoulder length."

"I just cannot believe you have a girlfriend, I though you would never date after you ditched Soarin" Big Mac said with a sly grin.

"Jeez bring that up will yah! That was four years ago, and I'd had several when I asked her out. Man you women don't half gossip when you get together, still hard to believe you and her get on so well, you're both total opposites! Listen me and Starlight Glimmer fit each other, and any fool can see Soarin and Spitfire are perfect together" Sonata Dusk replied.

"You have a point bro, that pair are perfect couple, and Starlight Glimmer seems to be doing you good."

"The thought of you having a girlfriend is strange, you once told me you would never get married" Big Mac said as Granny Smith reached out to Sonata Dusk.

"Wow cool it, we've only been together eight months, hay watch it!" Sonata Dusk replied as Granny Smith pulled at his toga.

"No sweetie" Big Mac replied, as laughter erupted from where Soarin was talking to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and the Fluttershy.

Outside the children were playing together, with the animals pouncing on each other in mock fights. Keeping an eye on them was Diamond Tiara, who was also joining in with games, and was currently fending off an attack from Rainbow Dash, Trixie Lulamoon and Adagio Dazzle. Suddenly with a flick of right front paw, Diamond Tiara send Adagio Dazzle off his paws into the snow. Then before the cub could react, Diamond Tiara picked him up and dropped him into the snow filled wheelbarrow that stood under a window. Adagio Dazzle grinned as Applebloom and Flash walked over, letting out a roar of delight as they pushed the wheelbarrow around the garden. Everyone burst out laughing at the sight, including Sunset when he saw them, taking a picture with the small camera he always got in his coat pocket.

"As much fun as you are having with that barrow, can I have it back please? Me and the lads have got to clear some ice and snow off the path to the harbour" he asked walking up to them.

"Ok Dad, it was just for a laugh" Flash replied taking Adagio Dazzle out.

"I'm not telling you off son, I can see perfectly that you were just having fun. It's just that is eleven people have already slipped on that path, it doesn't take a genius to work out that it needs clearing. See you all later" Sunset replied walking off with said wheelbarrow.

Leaving the front garden the children made their way to the adventure playground, which contained very type of outdoor equipment imaginable. The playground was enclosed in a large wooden fort that in itself was built to played on, with four watchtowers, a couple of huts and a rope bridge. Laughing Flash, Pippi and Pinkie Pie played on the outdoor play set, running across a wooden bridge and up the tallest tower. Over on the fort they could see Sweetie Belle fighting Adagio Dazzle with a wooden sword and shield, with Adagio Dazzle acting every inch the furious lion. Over on the swings Applebloom and Annika were laughing as they swung high. Then came delighted shrieks from below as Rainbow Dash, Annika and Tommy went flying down a tube slide. Seeing the boys looking at them the three waved before running over to a different slide. Over on the fort Adagio Dazzle had been joined by Diamond Tiara and both were now chasing Flash across the long bridge that connected the fort to the play set.

Then out of the blue came a shouted of "LUNCH" and all stopped their games, all laughing as they walked to the city.

Reaching the city they saw Surprise and Sugercoat waiting for them, both grinning when they saw the children.

"Well you all look a sight" Sugercoat said as his eyes travelled over the snow covered group.

"We've had fun Granddad" Rainbow Dash replied.

"So I gather, come on, lunch time" Surprise replied leading them to the dining room.

Sitting down the children chatted to the villains, all curious and eager to hear about what they had been doing. Most answered their questions happily, more than willing to be friends with the children during the truce. However Sonata Dusk did was not happy, finding the children's questions annoying.

"Honestly bro I don't get how you cope with kids, and why on earth you and Big Mac would want another is just beyond me" Sonata Dusk said as he drank his coffee.

"Ah you only say that because you are not a father, things change when you became one" Babs Seed replied, looking behind him to the crib where Granny Smith lay fast asleep.

"Trust me, that's one thing me and Starlight Glimmer are not planning on, I'm never becoming a father and that's that."

"Oh I would not be too hasty, not all babies that arrive are always planned, some come as a surprise to both parties" Big Mac replied with a smirk as she took a drink of chamomile tea.

"Wow how on earth do you know that, and your example is?"

"I know because I am goddess of childbirth and Granny Smith is my example. Babs Seed and I love her and would not want to be without her. However I didn't plan to became pregnant, she came as a very pleasant surprise" Big Mac replied smiling as Babs Seed nodded.

"Big Mac's right Sonata Dusk, it was a shock when Big Mac told me was expecting."

"Oh Gods, that's another thing to worry about, did you both do that deliberately?"

"No, just consider it a piece of brotherly advice, we do have New Year coming up" Babs Seed replied, causing Sonata Dusk to blush.

After dinner had ended the children played inside, their laughter ringing through the halls as they ran into the sitting room.

"Seeing as there is a truce in place, would you children Surprisee to take a ride in my sled?" Soarin asked them, as they raced into the sitting room.

"Yes please"

"That would be great"

Were the replies from the children, although their parent's reactions were very different, all slightly shocked at Soarin's suggestion.

"Where would you be going?" asked Sliver Spoon speaking on behalf of everyone.

"To my place and back. I can give them a tour, we can all have a drink and then Soarin and I will bring them back for dinner" Spitfire replied walking up to the group.

"You guys should relax, most of us want to stay here anyway, and we all arrived in the sled, so Soarin will have to come back to pick us up" Surprise said.

"I swear no harm will come to them" Soarin said looking at each of the parents.

"Are you willing to swear an oath to that?" asked Rarity.

"I will. On my oath I will make sure no harm comes to your children, you have my word" Soarin replied.

"Alright then"

"As long as you take Surprisee of them"

"Best keep your eyes on Pinkie Pie"

"Have them back by dark please" were the parents replied, all well aware how highly Soarin valued her oath. Although they all hated her most of the year, all the heroes agreed that once Soarin swore an oath she kept it.

The sled itself had two seats back and front, with the driver sitting on a raised seat at the sled's front. Sitting in the front was Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Trixie Lulamoon, Annika, Mari and Applebloom, with Spitfire, Adagio Dazzle, Pinkie Pie, Flash, Sweetie Belle and Pippi sat in the back. Setting off the sled travelled through the snow covered landscape, soon arriving in the lands belonging to the villains. On entering the children gazed around with curiosity, having never set been to the area before. In truth it looked a lot like the lands that belonged to the heroes. Soon the group arrived at Spitfire's Arabian fortress, with thick snow covering every inch of it. Climbing out of the sled the children looked around as Twilight landed on the floor in front of them. On the ground several black cobra's slithered around, hissing at Applebloom and Rainbow Dash, causing both to shriek.

"Leave them be, they are guest, go down to your cages" Spitfire said glaring at the serpents who instantly obeyed.

"So Spitfire, what are the children doing here? Have their parents got you on babysitting duty? Asked Twilight, looking at the children with mild annoyance and wondering what was going on.

"They are here as my guests" replied Spitfire.

"We're NOT babies, you over grown feather duster" Pinkie Pie said glaring at Twilight.

"Yeh call us that again and I'll have you for lunch" Adagio Dazzle replied, pouncing on Twilight and flattening him.

"Now now Twilight mind that peak of yours. They are guests" Spitfire replied before taking the children on a tour.

Starting with the battlements Spitfire handed Flash and Sweetie Belle wooden scimitars, with both boys having a duel as they walked along the walls. Gazing out they saw a vast expanse of desert that was covered in snow. Entering the buildings they were taken through various rooms, where potions bubbled in caldrons and were stacked on shelves and tables. Suddenly there was a crash, as Pinkie Pie accidently knocked over a stool, breaking an earth wear bowl and sending the contents all over himself, seconds later his fur turned bright green.

"I knew I should have put that potion away" Spitfire said walking over to Pinkie Pie.

"Sorry. Can I stay like this? It would give my parents a shock."

"If that is what you wish. I can pour the antidote over you later" replied Spitfire as they walked into the library.

The library was vast, books written in English, Greek, Latin, Ancient Greek, Ancient Egyptian and Arabic sitting on the shelves, books that ranged from magic to natural history for example The Encyclopedia of Snakes. Five floor to ceiling bookcases were taken up with history, with the Crusades taking up a complete shelf, for example A Rare and Excellent History of Saladin and A history of the Crusades by Jonathon Reily-Smith.

"So that is why Spitfire does not get on will King Richard" Flash said.

"Well that heretically crusader deserves it, he should never have tried to defeat Saladin" Spitfire said angrily.

"Spitfire leave it" Soarin said, looking over to where the boys were looking at some books.

Sweetie Belle was sat reading Advanced Snake Charming, Flash was looking at The magic of Seth: a guide to chaos magic, and Adagio Dazzle The rituals of magic for the evil Sorcerer.

"I would suggest you put those books away, I highly doubt your parents would be pleased if they saw you reading them. Those books are full of dark magic."

"We were just curios" Adagio Dazzle replied as they put the books back.

Leaving the library Spitfire took the group into his sitting room, where they sat on Arabian style furniture, chatting over tea and Arabic food. Spitfire told them what life was like living the desert, what animals lived there and what types of magic existed. Along with his he told some details of his own childhood. Then suddenly the phone rang and Spitfire left to answer it.

"Hello Spitfire speaking"

"Ah Sonata Dusk good afternoon"

"Allah is that time already! Well time does certainly fly"

"Yes fine, no no they have behaved perfectly."

"Well alright, Pinkie Pie did knock a stool and a potion over."

"No nothing serious, he's only bright green"

"Well he does look a sight."

"No he laughed it off, he wants to come home like that, thinks it will give his parents a fright."

"No just a little mischievous."

"They found the library interesting and the boys were scimitar fighting."

"Do I look suicidal? They were wooden ones the guards use when training, I was a boy myself once."

"Yes that will be fine, we'll set off now, tell them we will be back soon."

Walking back into the sitting room Spitfire stood at the doorway as everyone turned to face him.

"That was Hade, your parents want you home" he said, causing everyone to moan.

As short time later everyone sat together in the sled, with the children looking about them, having never been out at night. As they travelled they heard wolves singing, their voices hauntingly beautiful, with everyone gasping when they saw the singing pack on hill. The children stared with aw when a silver griffin flew overhead, its feather shining in the light of the new moon. Suddenly the group saw four stunningly beautiful people, two men and two women. Seeing them Soarin called the sled to a stop and turned to the children.

"Stay still and keep quiet I will deal with this" she said exchanging a worried look with Spitfire.

"I'll take some of them, go" Spitfire replied as the four walked up to the sled.

"Who are they?" asked Pippi quietly.

"Greetings Sweetie Belle Soarin, well I must say, I was not expecting to see you with such a vast array of company. They all appear to be children of heroes, interesting" the women called Applejack said.

"Applejack, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here? There is a truce as you well know, they are under my protection."

"We are not for them. We came as messengers from the families, Lord Nightwish has an heir, a son was hatched two hours passed" said Big Mac.

"I am pleased to hear the news, tell Lord Nightwish I will visit on the morrow. Now I would suggest you leave, the children have not met your kind before" Soarin replied.

"We mean them no harm, greetings children" Fluttershy said walking up and touching Kaira.

"An African princess, you have a kind heart child, one not so ruled by the past" then she turned her attention to Applebloom who was sat next to Rainbow Dash. "You are born of two worlds, you are united yet dived by this" she said.

Then she turned to the boys, her gaze instantly falling on Adagio Dazzle, who was glaring at her with all his courage.

"I see conflict in your future, you will be a great fighter and the heir of Surprise. Yet I see another side, one that would choose a different path to the one set out by Zira" Fluttershy said stroking Adagio Dazzle.

"I will see you again, goodbye" Soarin said as the sled set off.

Seeing the shaken looks of Applebloom and Rainbow Dash's faces, Soarin put her arms around them both. As she did she silently cursed her Fluttershy for speaking to them, vowing to have words with her. In the back Spitfire watched his girlfriend, not in the least surprised that her actions. Soon the sled arrived at the Canterlot city, with the parents extremely glad to have their children back. On seeing Pinkie Pie's fur Pippi was less than impressed, but was not the least bit surprised when Spitfire told him how it happened. A short time later the villains set off, with Soarin and Spitfire sat together in the front.

After dinner that night, everyone assembled in the city ballroom, where Roger was sat the Celestia and Rainboom's band had set up their instruments. With Twilight conducting, everyone gathered to sing carols. Everyone's favorites were included; Do they know it's Christmas? Santa Baby, I wish it could be Christmas everyday, Rudolph the red nose reindeer, with some being sung as solos and others with everyone joining in.

"It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, won't see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The Rare Old Mountain Dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you

Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true

They've got Surprises big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It's no place for the old  
When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me  
Broadway was waiting for me

You were handsome  
You were pretty  
Queen of New York City  
When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging,  
All the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night

The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day

You're a bum  
You're a punk  
You're an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed  
You scumbag, you maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your arse  
I pray God it's our last

I could have been someone  
Well so could anyone  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you  
I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you" everyone sang together, with a few of the laughs at the lyrics, everyone enjoying a Fairytale in New York.

After the song ended Roger held up the score for A Christmas to Remember, a song which had always been sung as part solo part group.

"Who would like to sing Amy Grant's part?" asked Twilight.

"I think Big Mac should" Pinkie Pie said.

"I agree, she has a beautiful voice" Fluttershy replied.

"I also agree, Big Mac will you?" Twilight asked, turning to where Big Mac was stood with Granny Smith in her arms.

"Well alright, Babs Seed will you hold Granny Smith" Big Mac replied, turning to her husband.

"Take her with you sweetie, she will enjoy it" Babs Seed whispered in reply as Big Mac walked out onto centre stage.

"Why is Mum so nervous" asked Applebloom in a low voice.

"She doesn't like singing in front of crowds" Babs Seed replied as Big Mac began to sing.

" Twinkling lights  
A chill is in the air  
And Surpriseols everywhere  
Close your eyes, it's almost here  
Candles and Surpriseds  
And favorite movie scenes  
The smell of evergreen  
As special as it's always been  
And I have a dream or two  
Maybe they will come true

Setting our hopes on a big snow tonight  
We'll wake up to a world of white  
It's gonna be a christmas to remember  
Light up the fire, play some Nat King Cole  
Always sentimental and don't you know that  
It's gonna be a christmas to remember

I know it's true  
Time doesn't stand still  
Many things can change  
But we know some things never will  
The memories we share  
The songs we always sing  
The mystery of life  
The hopefulness this season brings  
And I have a dream or two  
Maybe they will come true

Setting our hopes on a big snow tonight  
We'll wake up to a world of white  
It's gonna be a christmas to remember  
Light up the fire, play some Nat King Cole  
Always sentimental and don't you know that  
It's gonna be a christmas to remember" Big Mac sang her voice beautiful and clear, cuddling Granny Smith close as she sang. Her voice held everyone spellbound with the beauty of the song, all cheering when she finished.

With a blush on her face Big Mac hurried back to her husband, glad the ordeal was over.

"That was amazing Mother, why are you so embarrassed?" Applebloom asked.

"I do not like singing in public, I never have" Big Mac replied as another song began.

Pippi, Diamond Tiara, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo took to the floor, all wearing gold and silver chains. With Tommy and Annika as the lead singer they began to sing Christmas Time by the Backstreet boys.

" There is something special  
About this time of year  
The Christmas feeling's everywhere

I just got home  
To join you  
I've been away too long  
But now I'm back to share my love  
Friends are reunited  
One big family  
Filled with love to last  
Throughout the year

Christmas time  
Time to share our love  
Come and join  
The tidings to the world  
Christmas time  
The best time of the year  
Yes it's Christmas time

You and me together  
A sleigh ride in the park  
Loving is straight from the heart  
(Straight from my heart)

Snowflakes falling gently  
A smell of chestnuts in the air  
And Christmas lights they gleam across the sky

Christmas time  
Time to share our love  
Come and join  
The tidings to the world  
Christmas time  
The best time of the year  
Yes it's Christmas time

Do you remember  
Everything felt so right  
When I held you close to me

Do you remember  
Those cold Christmas nights  
Where we saw the world in harmony

Christmas time  
Time to share our love  
Come and join  
The tidings to the world  
Christmas time  
Always the best time

Christmas time  
Time to share our love  
Come and join  
The tidings to the world  
Christmas time  
The best time of the year  
Yes it's Christmas time" the group sang dancing around the stage, their movements in time with each other. It was crystal clear they had spent time rehearsing the performance, their voices loud and clear. The song ended and the group bowed as everyone cheered.

"You were amazing, especially you Pippi" Annika whispered, flocking her tail at him.

"Thanks Annika, you go ahead" Pippi replied.

Annika then joined Applejack, Applebloom, Tommy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Sliver Spoon, Fluttershy and Sliver Spoon singing, The Silent Night. Their voices blended together perfectly, the song lifting everyone's spirits to the roof. When they finished the room erupted with applause, bringing the Carol singing to a close.

"Mulled wine all around" Pinkie Pie said, as everyone left the room, with many heading straight to their beds as it was after ten o'clock.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone awoke on Christmas Eve to find another four foot of snow had fallen in the night, with the weather forecast bringing reports of further snow to come. The excitement was high, with the children full of energy, hardly able to sit still.

Diamond Tiara, Annika, and Tommy ran along the third floor corridor, both humans held wooden swords, with cloaks billowing behind them. In front of them ran Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, the humans wearing black cloaks, holding wooden swords and staffs. The children were on a heroic adventure, with the latter three playing the villains. Running down the stairs they reached the ground floor, with the heroes and villains clashing outside the entrance to the cellar. The cellar was located 10 meters under the entire city, and was full of a variety of things, with the odd rat running around. It would be fair to say there was more than one, as it was dived by several walls, with a very large one under the kitchens.

As the children neared the cellar door it became apparent the villains were losing, then suddenly out of the cellar, sprang a black shape. The heroes shrieked with shock as the saw Mash Buttons standing in front of him, his fur dyed jet black, his mane silver and his eyes glowing green. With a roar he advanced, swiping Tommy with his paw as Annika and Diamond Tiara tried to fend him off with their swords. With a snarl Mash Buttons bared his teeth at them, hitting Annika's shield as Scootaloo pounced on Tommy. Seeing Diamond Tiara was distracted by the animal's fight, Applebloom attacked, striking his arms with her sword. Diamond Tiara let out as yell, immediately trying to hit Applebloom, only to have it blocked by her staff. Unknown to the children, Granny Smith, Big Mac and Babs Seed were watching the fight from the first floor, all highly amused by the sight.

"Rarity with have a fit when she sees Mash Buttons, I wonder how he became black" Rainbow Dash mused.

"I'm going to say one of the fairies had a hand in it, most likely Tink" replied Babs Seed.

"Whoever did it they did a fine job" Big Mac replied as the clock struck twelve thirty.

"LUNCH" Granny Smith called as Diamond Tiara and Annika managed to capture Mash Buttons, throwing a rope around his neck.

Looking up the children grinned, with all walking proudly up to stairs, with everyone faking an injury or two. Entering the sitting room caused a few gaps, especially from Sweetie Belle and Rarity, shocked at the sight of their son.

"What on earth have you been doing?" asked Rarity.

"Just having fun, relax it's just a spell" Mash Buttons replied, seeing the less then happy look on his Mothers face.

"Well well, I see you have captured a deadly lion" Sugarcoat said, walking over to Diamond Tiara, Annika and Tommy.

"Yes sir, he was a challenge, but we won" Diamond Tiara replied bowing.

"Hmm, I may have to consider having you trained as a knight in a few years" Sugarcoat replied as lunch arrived.

"It is time for Raymond Brigg's Father Christmas" Trixie Lulamoon called, causing the children to run over to the plasma screen TV.

Sitting down Applebloom sat between her mother and grandmother, Scootaloo jumped onto Granny Smith's back while Mash Buttons sat down next to Braeburn, Sliver Spoon, Pippi and Annika were sat together, Diamond Tiara next to his Father, with Tommy sat between his Father and Grandfather, with Lady and his sisters on Babs Seed's other side. The chatter stopped as Father Christmas began, with everyone soon engrossed, eating their lunch as they watched. When Father Christmas reached France everyone grinned, with laughter erupting when he awoke with a hangover in Scotland, all smiling when he got home to find his front door blocked by post. When he set out on Christmas Eve everyone smiled, with the children grinning in anticipation.

"I always feel warm after seeing that" Trixie Lulamoon said as the credits rolled.

"So do I Mum" Applejack replied as the children headed outside.

Soon the delighted sounds of laughter drifted up from outside, as Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara, Scootaloo, Annika, Mash Buttons, and Pippi had been joined in a snowball fight by some of the adults. The Mane Six had joined them. Snowballs flew everywhere, with everyone getting hit, with people teaming up at different times. Cheese Sandwich yelled as Pinkie Pie, Diamond Tiara, Applebloom and Sunset Shimmer threw snowballs at him, with one hitting him strait in teeth. Spitting out a mouthful of snow he glared at them, before picking up Diamond Tiara and throwing him into a drift. Grinning broadly Diamond Tiara got up, throwing a snowball strait back at Cheese Sandwich, hitting him on the arm.

Inside the entire city several people were watching the fight from the windows, with a couple taking pictures as they did. Sitting on a window seat in the main sitting room, Mr. Cake watched her husband and son with amusement.

"Your Daddy and big brother will have some bruises in the morning" she said to Starlight Glimmer who was sat on the seat next to her.

"They certainly will, snow brings out the child in all of us" Mrs. Cake said as she sat down next to Mr. Cake.

"I know, oh well, at least they are having fun" Mr. Cake replied as a snowball hit the window with a loud thud.

"WILL YOU LOT MIND THE WINDOWS!" Mr. Cake called down.

"SORRY DAD, I WAS AIMING AT Soarin" Pinkie Pie yelled in reply as Mr. Cake shut the window.

"Oh it is cold out there" Mrs. Cake said looking out.

"I know, they will be frozen when they get in" Mr. Cake replied.

As the afternoon wore on the competitiveness increased, with several of the parents joining in. There were several near misses with the windows, with several more snowballs accidently hitting them, mainly because the person they were aimed at ducked. There were also a few falls, with a few curses uttered by those involved. By the sun set everyone was frozen stiff, with a couple of people limping in. Sitting down for dinner the adults received a gentle ribbing from their respective spouses, all keen to make the most of the opportunity.

"Will you lay off, it just a bit of fun" Sugarcoat replied glaring at Mrs. Cake.

"Well it is not often you get beaten by children" Mrs. Cake replied with a smile.

After getting dried off everyone split up, with music coming from a third floor music room, as The Rainboom's band practiced for the Christmas Day ball. Sitting next to each other rainbooms tinkled the ivories, working in harmony together, while Soarin's band played. In the main sitting room Pippi and Sliver Spoon sat together on a chair, both reading Eclipse by Stephanie Mayer. From his position in the floor, Rainbow Dash looked up from his painting of Santa on his sled, shooting a glare at his sister.

"You know Sliver Spoon I don't know what you see in Pippi, he's just as Yankee cat" Sugarcoat said.

"Take that back, Pippi is a fine cat" Sliver Spoon replied.

"Well Mother and Father will not be happy, besides he lives in New York and we live in Paris. What I don't get is why you would want to be with him, you could do better."

"Toulouse cut that out unless you want a fight" Pippi said hissing.

"Exactly, anyway since when did you care who I dated" Sliver Spoon replied.

"I just want to make sure you date the right cat. I've heard stories about cats from New York, all smooth talking charmers, with a knack of talking themselves out of trouble."

"TOULOUSE! That is not fair, Pippi is NOT like that, besides I can take care of myself."

"Listen Toulouse I don't know who you've been talking to, but I'm not one of those cats. Sure I'm a smooth talker, all well brought up cat's are, its New York style. I respect and love Sliver Spoon, I'd never hurt her, so unless you want to fight, keep your nose out" Pippi said standing up.

"You think you're so tough."

"Wow cool it guys, its Christmas Eve" Tommy said walking in-between the two cats.

"You heard, your friend is dating my sister."

"Listen honey Sliver Spoon is a grown cat, you're gonna have to accepted that she'll date" said Annika joining Tommy.

"But."

"Nothin sugar, besides you'll understand when you find a girl."

"I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt"

"That's admirable, but Sliver Spoon won't be happy with you interfering" Tommy said with a wink.

"I guess I have been a bit over the top."

"You have sugar" Annika replied as she walked over to Sweetie Belle.

"Finished helping Olly out babe?"

"I have, he was getting grief off Toulouse" Annika replied, sitting down next to him.

"Well you would know" Sweetie Belle as Babs Seed and Applebloom glared at them.

"I take it your brother and Father still unhappy with us dating?"

"Afraid so babe, I think Babs Seed wants me to find a nice house pet like Lady."

"Oh ppplleeeeeaaasseee."

"Exactly, I need a street girl, one who knows the world, you Annika are perfect for me, a girl with some spirit" Sweetie Belle replied kissing her.

"Why you flatterer, a girl would think you wanted something."

"Who's to say I don't" Sweetie Belle replied slyly.

"Oh you" Annika laughed.

Over in a corner, Babs Seed and Mash Buttons turned round, exchanging a grin with Sweetie Belle.

"I think they will be in bed late" Sweetie Belle said as the two dogs in questioned walked out.

"So do I" Mash Buttons replied.

"I wonder if your Father or Babs Seed realize."

"Maybe, but then both hate the fact Sweetie Belle and Annika are dating anyway."

"I cannot see why, they are perfect together. So has your tall, dark and handsome sent you a card?" Sweetie Belle asked turning to her friend.

"I saw him yesterday, he gave me a card and present but made me promise not to open them until tomorrow" Mash Buttons replied.

"It's amazing you both date at all, take about taking risks" Sweetie Belle replied.

"Well you know all girls love a bad boy" Mash Buttons replied as she walked over to the TV.

Gathering around the TV everyone settled down to watch Mrs Santa Claus staring Angela Lansbury. Sitting together were Pippi and Sliver Spoon, Lady and Babs Seed, Big Mac, Applebloom, Applejack, Diamond Tiara and Trixie Lulamoon, Phoebus, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Sunset Shimmer, Sweetie Belle and Pinkie Pie sat other with Cheese Sandwich, Mr. Cake and Starlight Glimmer curled up together, with Mr. Cake laying back against Cheese Sandwich with Starlight Glimmer laid on her chest. As the film started everyone settled down, smiling as the music started and the film. Mrs Santa Claus was a firm Christmas favorite with everyone, with many more people settling down to watch. As they watched the film the servants brought around a tray of gingerbread reindeer and cups of hot chocolate.

"Happy sweetheart?" Cheese Sandwich whispered.

"Yes, I have everything I could every wish for" Mr. Cake whispered in reply.

"We are a family now, you've never seen you look so happy."

"Nothing could be better than this" Mr. Cake replied snuggling closer to him.

As the film was only short, there was still a good hour until dinner once it ended. The children made their way into the entire city kitchens, interested to see what was going on. Opening the door they found Sonata Dusk yelling at a couple of the others cooks, giving them a thorough roasting and threatening to roast them if they were not more careful. Turning around he then saw the children standing at the door.

"'Ello there, is there a problem?"

"No, we just came to see if you needed any help" Diamond Tiara replied.

"You know I think we do, Surprise I have four willing helpers here for you" Sonata Dusk said, turning to a young women with light brown hair.

"Excellent just what I need. Come in and wash your hand" Surprise said, with the children obeying instantly.

Standing at a table Surprise showed the children how to make biscuits, mixing the ingredients in a bowl. Soon the children had rolled the dough out into boards and used reindeer shaped cutters to make their biscuits. While the biscuits baked in the oven the children helped chop vegetables for dinner that night. Once the biscuits had baked the children decorated them with chocolate and icing, all making a very good job.

"Oh this is where you are" Adagio Dazzle said opening the door.

"They 'ave been helping us cook" Sonata Dusk replied.

"Come on, I've been sent by your parents to find you, though you might want to brush that off" Adagio Dazzle said gazing over the flour covered group.

A short time and a dusting down later, the children and Adagio Dazzle made their way up to the dining room. Dinner that night was French cuisine, with Aria Blaze's specialty being very popular. The chatter was high, with the children chattering like Cherrydaws to each other about what they were hoping to get for Christmas.

After dinner had ended, everyone spilt up, many heading to the main sitting room, with the children gathering around to hear a story. Sitting on sofas and chairs, the children listened as Twilight told the children of Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Reading from a book Twilight did different voices for different characters, before singing the song.  
"Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer  
had a very shiny nose.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say it glows.

All of the other reindeer  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Rudolph  
join in any reindeer games.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say:  
"Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

Then all the reindeer loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,  
you'll go down in history!"

After the song ended the children clapped, as a sudden noise came from the chimney, causing everyone to jump. Soot fell from the chimney, then a pair of thin legs encased in boots and red trousers appeared, followed by the body of Cherry Cheesecake.

"Merry Christmas everyone, I've come on a special errand from Santa Claus" Cherry said as the children and adults walked over to shake his hand.

"It sure is great to see you Cherry" Twilight said shaking his hand.

"Same here Twilight, now then, where are the children?" Cherry asked. "Well now I have got a special present for you all. As you have old been very good this year, Santa has asked me to give each of you a special present."

Hearing this, the children grinned as Cherry handing each of the children a present. Opening their presents, the children found a stuffed reindeer, which began to move as soon as they hugged it. The moment each child named their reindeer they began to fly, causing the children to laugh with delight.

"Thank you Cherry they are wonderful" Annika said, running up and hugging him.

"Yes Cherry they are great" Diamond Tiara said.

"I love mine, I've called her Evergreen" Applebloom said grinning at Cherry.

"They are lovely, I cannot wait till I take her outside" Scootaloo said, putting her paws on Cherry's knees.

"Well I am glad you all like them" Cherry said.

"Are you in a hurry Cherry?" asked Twilight.

"No hurry, Twisty Licorice is not expecting me back until nine, and it is only half six now. No latter then nine though, or I will be in trouble" Cherry replied sitting down.

"So how are things in Halloween Town?" asked Pumpkin Cake handing Cherry a class of mulled wine.

"Not bad at all, Dr Frinklstein and his wife are very happy, they often babysit for Twisty Licorice and I when we go out" Cherry replied.

"Good to hear Cherry" Pumpkin Cake replied with a smile.

"So how are the children doing?" asked Pound Cake.

"Fit as fiddles. Our eldest is four now and our youngest eight months" Cherry replied thinking of his daughter and son, the former the eldest and the latter the youngest.

"So how are Shock, Lock and Barrel doing?" Soarin asked as he handed Cherry another glass of wine.

"Different, all are very different from who they were when Lemon was still around. Shock, I mean Sibyl to call her by her real name, is now nineteen, she's already a talent witch, give her a few more years and she will be very powerful. Twisty Licorice and I often see her flying around on her broom with other witches, she's a typical teenager. Don't even get me started on Lock, eighteen and a holy terror, I have to deal with trouble every other day because of him. It drives me mad. And Barrel he's not so bad, he is a fine young man, a terror on Halloween but someone I can trust."

As the time ticked by Cherry heard more stories of what other had been doing, in return telling them of events in Halloween town. Laughter filled the room as amusing stories were aired, with several more drinks being passed to Cherry. Sugarcoat was just telling Cherry about the events of a joust when the clock on the mantelpiece struck half eight.

"Half past eight already! I'd better be off or else Twisty Licorice will have my head on a platter, it has been great to see you all" Cherry said getting up.

"Same here Cherry, you Twisty Licorice and the children should come over some time, and you would all be welcome at the club" Twilight said.

"I might just take you up on that Twilight, night all" Cherry replied before vanishing up the chimney.

"Time of bed Applebloom" Applejack said walking over to her daughter, as other parents said the same to their children.

"But Mum I'm not tired yet" Applebloom replied.

"It is too early" said Diamond Tiara as Rarity said the same thing to him.

"Why do I have to go to bed? Mash Buttons gets to stay up" Scootaloo said looking at her father.

"Only for another hour he does" Sweetie Belle replied.

"The sooner you are in bed the sooner Christmas Day will come" said Esmeralda as she took Sweetie Belle up to bed.

With a few moans the children picked up their stockings and headed for their bed, soon all were curled up under the covers. Sitting next to their children, the parents told them stories about Christmases they had had a children. Lying next to Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Rarity told her a story about a Christmas they had had as cubs.

"We were about your age Scootaloo, we spent all of the 23rd outside building snowmen with Applejack, Mulan, Pound Cake and Jasmine, we had so much fun" Rarity said.

"After lunch we then went into the Attic to get some old clothes, just like you did. We had a mighty shock when the floor beneath are paws gave way and we fell strait through" Sweetie Belle said, smiling at the memories.

"What happened?"

"By sheer luck Carpet caught us both, and Flora used her magic to stop Mulan, Jasmine and Applejack falling, you should have heard the screams" Rarity replied.

"Wow"

"It gave your Grandparents a fright, they all gave Twilight and Donald a talking to. Christmas Eve we spent skating on the lake, we all looked like fools, we did have a good time though" Sweetie Belle said as he licked Scootaloo.

"Time you went to sleep, night" Rarity said as she and Sweetie Belle left.

In her bed Applebloom listened to her parents tell her about Applejack's first Christmas, smiling as she listened.

"Time you were asleep starfish, remember to make a wish on the North Star" Applejack said as she and Big Mac kissed Applebloom.

"Goodnight Mum, Dad" Applebloom replied cuddling her stuffed dolphin.

Up in his bedroom in the servant's quarters, Diamond Tiara was sat up in bed, with Trixie sat on a chair next to the bed.

"Papa, will you tell me a story about a Christmas you had as a boy?"

"Certainly son"

"Will you tell me about the year you went sledding down the kitchen roof?"

"Alright, but don't tell your mother, she will do her nut if she finds out" Trixie replied. "Well I was about nine at the time, and Sugarcoat, then Prince Sugarcoat, Princes Granny Smith and Sliver Spoon."

"Sliver Spoon?"

"Scar, Sliver Spoon was his birth name. Sliver Spoon, Sonata Dusk and I were all playing outside in the snow and having a great time. Sonata Dusk then suggested we go sledding, but we were not allowed to go far on our own. So we walked into the kitchen for a hot drink, well Sliver Spoon then saw the tea trays on the table."

"So it was Scars idea."

"Sliver Spoon then suggested we use the trays as sleds, and I then had to bright idea of going down the roof" Trixie said as he and Diamond Tiara grinned. "The snow that year was six foot deep, so we got the sleds and Sugarcoat got a ladder that was outside the shed."

"How was it going down the roof?"

"Great fun, we went down first time and landed in the snow, plain shot off the roof. We then kept doing it. Well a couple of hours later your Gran came out to see what was going on, she walked out just was we went down the roof."

"I bet she was mad."

"That's an understatement, she was absolutely fuming, people could hear her shouting on the third floor. I've never been so scared in my life" Trixie laughed.

"That sounds fun" Diamond Tiara replied with a grin.

"Don't even think about it lad, now then off to sleep, night" Trixie said as he turned off the light.

"Night Dad" Diamond Tiara replied, cuddling his toy griffin.

Back down in the main sitting room, the adults were chatting quietly over a last glass of mulled wine. Outside the North Star shone brightly, with many looking up at it.

"Well folks it is late, time we were all in bed, remember to make a wish on the North Star before you turn in" Twilight said hugging Fluttershy.

Making a wish on the North Star on Christmas was tradition in the entire city, as everyone knew that wishes made on North Star on Christmas Eve always came true. Looking at the star people made their own private wishes, some for minor things others for larger things. Looking at the star Mr. Cake smiled, remembering the wish she had made years before, and how it had finally come true two years previously. In ones and twos people went to their beds, with everyone soon curled up beneath the covers.

Sometime later, they were a soft thud on the roof, and Santa Claus and his sled landed on the flattest part of the entire city roof. With a smile he took two sacks out of his sled and hopped down the nearest chimney. Moments later he appeared in the fireplace of the main sitting room. Dusting off his boots he walked over to the tress and placed presents under each one, smiling as he saw a slice of Christmas cake and glass of sherry left out on a table. Leaving the sitting room he tiptoed up the stairs, leaving presents in every stocking in every bedroom. As he did he looked at the peaceful faces of the occupants, his heart filling with joy at the sight of the children. Leaving the same way as he had come, Santa arrived back on the roof to find that it had started to snow.

"Time to go my dears, we have a long night to go" he said patting each of his reindeer.

Getting in his sled he pulled out his long list and an atlas, looking at both.

"Hmm so that is the United States and Canada all done, think I will head to Europe, let's see now. Ah yes Ireland and then Great Britain, lovely places, time to go" he said flicking the rains and flying off into the star filled sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Day was finally here, everyone awoke to find their stockings full and another three foot of snow outside. Getting up they pulled on nightwear, dressing gowns and slippers, and then heading down to the main sitting room.

"Merry Christmas Grandmother" Applebloom said in a pair of white nightgown, as Granny Smith walked out of his bedroom in a pair of red pajamas and slippers.

"Merry Christmas Applebloom" Granny Smith replied hugging her, as Applejack walked out in a blue nightdress, dressing gown and white slippers.

"Are you excited sweetie?" Applejack asked.

"Yes" Applebloom replied as they felt their rooms.

Up in his bedroom Sweetie Belle was dressed in a light blue nightgown, sitting in his bed he was busy opening his stocking.

"Sweetie are you coming down?" asked Rarity, walking in a pair of yellow pajamas, followed by Diamond Tiara in a green and white nightdress.

"Of course I am, Merry Xmas" Sweetie Belle replied hugging them both.

In their sitting room Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were stood talking, the former in a blue sleeping toga and the latter in a lavender nightdress. Walking out of their bedroom Trixie and Sugarcoat smiled, with the latter carrying Sliver Spoon who was dressed in a pink nightdress with unicorns on them.

"Merry Christmas, Everyone" Rainbow Dash said walking over and kissing them each on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you too son" Sugarcoat replied grinning.

Leaving their room they all chatted as they headed downstairs, meeting their fellow guests on the way down. Everyone was in various styles of nightwear, with the children racing down stairs as fast as their feet or paws could carry them. Reaching the main sitting room they were met with the sight of presents under the trees, with everyone hugging each other as walked in. Sitting down people began to open their presents, with the sound of paper being shredded and delighted shouts echoing throughout the room. Opening a bag of presents from Apple family, Applebloom tore of the blue wrapping paper to a small box and inside a L.O.L. Surprise! Style Suitcase Electronic Playset.

"Oh this is beautiful, thank you" Applebloom said.

"When you put 4 of the kind, you win" Big Mac replied.

"That is the best" Applebloom replied as she opened another box, grinning when she found a another toy, Original Stationery Unicorn Slime Kit.

"Thank you, I've like that toy before."

"I know" Babs Seed replied as she opened another, and they got, a Monopoly Game: L.O.L. Surprise! Edition Board Game.

"This is just like your Grandfather."

"That is right I had it made especially for you" Babs Seed replied as he and Applejack hugged Applebloom.

Opening presents from her parents, Applebloom found a Matchbox Gift Pack Assortment with 9 pack diecast, a WolVol Transport Car Carrier Truck Toy and a beautiful Matchbox 4-level Garage, along with several other things.

"Thank you both" Applebloom said, as Granny Smith and Applejack opened their presents.

Nearby Sweetie Belle was opening his presents receiving for example a L.O.L. Surprise! Glitter Globe Doll Winter Disco Series with Glitter Hair, a LOL Surprise! Dolls Lil Sisters Eye Spy Wave 2, a VTech PAW Patrol Marshall Learning Watch, a RYAN'S WORLD Mini Mystery Egg Toy, and a Lionel O-Scale The Polar Express Passenger Train Set.

"Thank you, these are great!" Sweetie Belle said with a grin.

"We are glad you like them" Diamond Tiara replied as she opened a present from her son.

Over under the second tree Tommy and Annika was busy opening her presents, receiving some Nintendo Switch, a Basic Fun Lite-Brite Ultimate Classic Toy, and a American Girl dolls. Unlike most years, Tommy and Annika's parents were unable to be with her this year, as they were both ill with the flue, and had not wanted Annika to miss out because of other family she received a variety of things, such as music and clothes. Opening a present from Pippi, she gasped when she found a framed photograph of them both in front Niagara Falls.

"Oh Pippi thank you, I love it" she said was she watched Pippi open his presents.

Opening his presents Pippi found a new GirlZone: Hair Chalk Set, a Spontuneous - The Song Game, and a GirlZone: Temporary Glitter Tattoos Kit. Seeing them Pippi purred rubbing up against Annika, with Tommy taking a picture of 3 of them. On the sofa behind Pippi, Tommy, and Annika, Mash Buttons was opening his presents, a National Geographic Kids Why? book, a LEGO Marvel Avengers War Machine Buster Building Kit, a LEGO Marvel Spider-Man Far From Home: Molten Man Battle Building Kit, and a Avengers Marvel Endgame Titan Hero Series Black Panther Action Figure were among his haul.

"Thank you Sweetie, I'm a Hero" Mash Buttons said as he handed his parents their presents, grinning when they opened them.

Sat around the third tree, Spitfire was sat next to Sugarcoat, Trixie, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, with the adults helping her open her presents. Gurgling happily Spitfire held the Barbie Rainbow Lights Mermaid Doll that Sugarcoat and Trixie had given her. Sat next to her was a Barbie Fairytale Dress Up that was almost as big as her.

"She seems to be enjoying herself" Scootaloo said taking a picture of them.

"She does, you can see it in her eyes" Rainbow Dash replied as he opened a present.

"You can, she has certainly gotten you wrapped her little finger Rainbow Dash" Trixie said.

"Ah well all men fall for a pretty face, I am glad all of us are here together" Sugarcoat said smiling.

Elsewhere in the room people were opening their presents, with lots of happy smiles and laughter. From the five fairies everyone was given a wish, one from each fairy, to be used on almost anything. As the clock struck half past nine, the servants came in with breakfast, tea or coffee with croissants all around. As they ate people took photos of different groups, with everyone admiring each other's presents.

As the last of the presents were opened and the wrapping paper cleared away, people began to head upstairs to get washed and dressed. As it was Christmas Day, everyone dressed in red, green or white, with several people wearing all three colors. Sat in the sitting room a short time later, Mash Buttons and Sweetie Belle played with the latter's toy fort, placing some of the soldiers on the walls, while their knights fought of two dragons, a griffin and two evil wizards. Both boys wore plastic knight helmets, with their wooden swords next to them.

"Prepare yourselves if battle men, courage will see us through" said Mash Buttons moving the left flank.

"Remember men, if you die, you will die as heroes" said Sweetie Belle, moving his commander along the ranks.

Outside in the gardens Fluttershy, Celestia, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Annette, Starlight Glimmer, Braeburn, Spitfire, and Soarin played ball together. The children and parents had split up into opposing teams, both trying to beat each other. In another part of the garden The Dazzlings were playing together, all pouncing on each other and racing through the snow. Hiding in a bush Pinkie Pie and Applejack watched as Pippi walked towards them, and then pounced.

"Ah, you pair of cubs" Pippi called as he was sent to the floor.

"Got you Grandpa" both cubs said in reply.

"Nice going you two, you are just like your Father" Tommy laughed as she walked up to them.

With a look at Cherry both grinned, then set off in hot pursuit of their children, followed by Pippi and Tommy. Running together through the snow the group laughed, their paws leaving tracks, with the Sweetie Belle and Mash Buttons leaping over drifts. Reaching the hills used for sledding the six stopped and looked out over the Christmas landscape. On impulse Sweetie Belle let out of roar, with Mash Buttons, Pippi and Tommy joining him. Their call rang out over the garden, so loud it even reached inside the giant city, with everyone pausing when they heard the joy filled call.

Up in Applejack, Granny Smith, Big Mac and Babs Seed's sitting room, Applebloom and Annika were sat playing. Both girls were dressed in red and green, with Applebloom in a red dress pattered with snowflakes with black tights and shoes. Sat next to her Annika was dressed in jeans, a long sleeved green top patterned with a white reindeer and green Converse. Both had their reindeer flying above them, and they were playing with Annika's toy giant city and their dolls. Around the giant city people lazing around, some were sat watching TV watching a White Christmas in sitting room. Others had the radio on for example Tommy and Annika were listening to KVCR Radio. Others were sat reading the books they had received that morning, Sunset was sat reading The Spooks Mistake by Joseph Delany, Pinkie Pie was engrossed in A Devil Wears Prada with Tommy and Annika reading a Biscuit Visits the Doctor by Alyssa Satin Capucillil. In the main sitting room Rarity were deeply involved in L.O.L. Surprise! Glitter Globe Doll Winter Disco Series with Glitter Hair, with Sweetie Belle organizing things of charades after lunch.

The more active guests had chosen to go for a walk in the forest, The Mane Six had all wrapped up warm and headed out. The pairs were in different parts of the forest, some chatted, while others delighted in throwing snowballs at each other. As Pinkie Pie and Pumpkin Cake walked they chatted happily, both having their arms wrapped around each other. In another part of the forest Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich threw snowballs at each other, both racing through the snow, dodging behind tress.

"Cheese Sandwich put me down" Pinkie Pie shrieked as Cheese Sandwich picked her up.

"Kiss me and I will" Cheese Sandwich replied with a grin.

"If that is all it takes" Pinkie Pie replied kissing him as snow fell around them.

In the giant city kitchens Christmas dinner was in the making, the turkeys stuffing and vegetables were cooking away, with the Christmas puddings being made. The tension was high, with Blaze shouting at those who made even the smallest mistake. As they cooked the radio played classic Christmas songs, with many singing along as they cooked, with a few wrong notes thrown in. Looking at his fellow cooks, Blaze chuckled as one of the pastry chefs belted out a rendition of Wizards, I wish it could be Christmas everyday. The smells of the cooking wafted up into the main rooms, making the guests mouths water.

As lunchtime got neared, the walkers and those who had been lying outside walked in, the animals dried off and the humans took off their cloaks and boots. Sitting down for dinner in the dining room, everyone tucked into their starters of chicken liver pate on toast. In the break between the starter and main course, everyone exchanged stories of what they had been doing that morning. The main course arrived, turkey with all the trimmings, with a few moans at the sight of the sprouts.

"A toast to a MERRY CHRISTMAS" Twilight said raising his class of wine.

"TO A MERRY CHRISTMAS" everyone said raising their glasses, with red or White wine for the adults, with juice for the children and none drinker.

As they ate they pulled crackers, paper hats, jokes, with plastic figures of animals, key chains, rings, chess sets and Santa hats inside. People chucked at the jokes, some good and others terrible. The children chatted about their presents and made plans for the afternoon. Dessert of warm Christmas pudding and custard followed the main course, some people putting brandy butter on theirs, with Anita nearly breaking her teeth on a pound coined embedded in her slice. As the wine came around, a few of the adults became slightly tipsy, with many having rosy glows on their faces.

"Tell the cooks that dinner was excellent" Rainbow Dash said, as the waiting staff cleared the plates away.

After dinner had ended everyone headed back to the main sitting room to watch Raymond Briggs's The Snowman. Sitting together, everyone sat in family groups, all enjoying the classic British story.

"We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly

I'm holding very tight  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
I'm finding I can fly so high above with you

Far across the world  
The villages go by like trees  
the rivers and the hills  
The forest and the streams

Children gaze open mouth  
Taken by surprise  
Nobody down below believes their eyes

We're surfing in the air  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy  
mountains floating by

Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep  
Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep

We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the midnight sky  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly"

"I love the Snowman" Jewel said sitting on Anita's lap.

"So do I Jewel" Anita replied stroking her fur.

After the Snowman ended, some people went off to different rooms, with the majority staying to play charades. The categories were film, music, TV, historical figures and literature. The clothes that had been found in the Attic had been washed, with other props having been located and brought down from the Attic. Everyone had a go, some attempts were brilliant while others were terrible. Celestia's andattempts at Pound Cake's attempt at Derpy Hooves brought laughs from everyone. When Pinkie Pie did an impression of Britney Spears everyone guest within seconds, similarly with Max's impression of James Bond. Flash Sentrys impression of proved harder, with everyone struggling with Sweetie Belle's Agatha Christy and Annika's Cardcaptor Sakura was near impossible. As they played Scootaloo filmed the game, and Rainbow Dash filmed her when she, Pinkie Pie and Cherry took their turn and acted out Charlie's Sunset Shimmers. The clothes and props were used by everyone and helped people to guess.

As evening approached everyone started to get ready for the Christmas ball, with a dress code of white, blue, silver and black allowed. In honor of the occasion the animals wore collars or ribbons. The majority of the men were in their dress uniforms, the exception being Sugarcoat and Rainbow Dash, the former in a white toga, the latter in silver armor. For the women it was ball gowns, with all dripping in expansive jewelry.

Walking into the ballroom at exactly seven pm, everyone looked stunning. Celestia was dressed in a jeweled version of her blue ball gown, Luna was in a smart shirt and tails with Twilight in a smart silver dress, Applejack was in a stunning gown of silver and blue, Cheese Sandwich and Pound Cake were matching in white, Mash Buttons looked beautiful with a white ribbon around her neck with a silver snowflake dangling from it, with Celestia looked every handsome in black bowtie, Angel shone in traditional Chinese dress of blue, white and silver, with the rest of the guests looking stunning.

The guests sat down on silver tables and chairs, with a white table cloth draped over the table and silver plates and cutlery on the table, with crystal glasses sat next to them. Over on the stage sat a white piano and band equipment. At their tables the guests chatted as they walked over to the long buffet tables, laid with every type of food and drink imaginable, all chatting as they chose what they wanted.

"I think this is one of the best years ever" Pinkie Pie said, as she chatted to Scootaloo, Celestia and Sliver Spoon.

"I agree, everyone is so happy" Sliver Spoon replied as she put some salad on her plate.

"I know, everyone has a smile on their face" Celestia replied picking up a turkey sandwich.

Sitting together, Derpy Hooves, Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie chatted about the jousts they had witnessed and participated in.

"I swear, William Marshal is the finest jouster I have ever seen" Derpy Hooves said.

"I would not be too sure about that, Pumpkin Cake here is spectacular" Mr. Cake replied, taking a bit of chicken leg.

"Perhaps, but Marshal is an expert, he has won more tournaments then I can count."

"I've heard an English knight, Will Thatcher is superb on the field" Pumpkin Cake replied.

"Hmm I do not know him."

"Well I think Pumpkin Cake is the finest jouster there is" Pinkie Pie said.

"Ah but you have not seen Marshal joust Pinkie Pie, that man even sent me to the floor!"

"I think Pumpkin Cake and Marshal should joust each other, then we can decided who is the most skillful" Mrs. Cake said as she ate.

"A splendid suggestion, how would you feel Pumpkin Cake, are you brave enough to fight Marshal?" Derpy Hooves asked, taking a drink of red wine.

"I am, if this Marshal is as skilled as you say, it would be a pleasure to fight him."

"Excellent, we will have to make the relevant arrangement" Mr. Cake replied as everyone raised a toast.

Over on another table Lemon, Cotton Candy Ann, Angel, Cherry and Twisty Licorice were chatting about the trade connections between their countries.

"I always wondered Cotton Candy Ann, how did you wind up with an Indian tiger as a pet?" asked Twisty Licorice.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. It was through trade between our lands" Cotton Candy Ann replied. "I was only a child when he came to me, a caravan arrived at the palace carrying a diplomatic mission, they were hoping to establish trading links with my Father's kingdom. Raja was given to me as a present from one of the diplomats, Father was slightly nervous, he was scared Raja would hurt me" Cotton Candy Ann laughed, watching as Raja chatted to Simba and Sweetie Belle.

"I can imagine, tigers are deadly creatures" Angel replied.

"That is what he told me. Well you can imagine the look on his face when he found Raja asleep next to me that night."

As Cotton Candy Ann finished speaking Rainboom's band began to play, signaling the start of the dancing, with Roger and Berlioz beginning to play. Hearing the music everyone, animals included, headed to the dance floor. The first dance was a waltz, a favorite and one that everyone knew. Couple danced together, all enjoying simply being together. Dancing together Pinkie Pie and Pumpkin Cake thought about the first Christmas they had shared. Nearby CMC danced, both find it a little strange, but at the same time very right. Next to them danced Fauna and Merlin, both amazed that it had been over fifty years since they married.

"Are you enjoying this?" asked Cheese Sandwich as he and Pinkie Pie danced together.

"I am" she replied, kissing him on the cheek.

The dance then changed to a foxtrot, with Pound Cake and Cheese Sandwich naturally being the best dancers. As they danced Pound Cake noticed that Cheese Sandwich had a secret smile on her face, one that he had seen often.

"Cheese Sandwich is there something going on?" he whispered. "You have been acting a little odd."

"There is something going on, I carry our cub" she whispered in reply.

"You mean, you and me, we're going to be parents!"

"Yes."

"Oh Cheese Sandwich, this is the most wonderful Christmas present" Pound Cake replied kissing her.

The dance changed back to a waltz and the children joined their parents on the floor, as Granny Smith and Applejack danced, they noticed Sweetie Belle and Applebloom join the dancers. Dancing together Applebloom and Sweetie Belle grinned at each other, both feeling grown up. Next to them Annika and Mash Buttons danced together, their faces full of joy, both having fun. The animals were also on the floor, doing their version of a waltz. As Flash Sentry and Fluttershy danced they though back to the year their pups were born.

"Look at your brother" Flash Sentry whispered, indicating to where Tommy and Annika were dancing.

"They look so happy together, you should relax about it."

"Perhaps I should Pidge, they do seem happy" Fluttershy replied, as they pair in question smiled lovingly at each other.

After a while couple sat down to rest their feet, with everyone having a drink or two to refresh themselves. Brandie, whisky and wine did the rounds, with several of the man sampling a drink of all three. While groups were sat some people took photos, both of those sitting down and those dancing. Cotton Candy Ann took a photo of Applejack and her family, in turn with Granny Smith taking a picture of Cotton Candy Ann, Lemon and both their fathers. Annika posed with the rest of the NCY crowd, with the picture being taken by Mash Buttons.

"Mother, Father, can I have a picture of you all?" asked Rainbow Dash, walking over to where is parents and Spitfire were sat.

"Course you can son, better take it now while your sister is awake" Sugarcoat replied.

Standing next to Trixie and Spitfire, Sugarcoat wrapped his arms around both of them as Rainbow Dash took the photo. Then taking the camera off his son, Sugarcoat took one of Rainbow Dash, Trixie and Spitfire, with Rainbow Dash holding Spitfire.

"Ok everyone, the next song is especially for the children and parents" Rainbow Dash called.

The couples left the floor and parents and children danced together, Applebloom with Applejack, Babs Seed with Big Mac, Mr. Cake with Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Sweetie Belle, Sliver Spoon with Mash Buttons, Cherry and Twisty, Rainbow Dash danced with Trixie while Sugarcoat danced with Spitfire. The song was slow, A Christmas to Remember by Amy Grant, the perfect song for the dance. From the tables Twilight watched the dangers, glad to see so many happy and smiling faces. As the clock struck midnight the ball ended, with everyone dancing the last dance of the night. In twos and threes people left the ballroom, with several people a little tipsy and unsteady on their feet, some more so then others. At the last chance, Pippi began to sing a little song.

Pippi: _Here we are,_

_Warm and cozy by the fire's glow_

With a grin, Sweetie Belle held a mistletoe over himself and Mash Buttons.

Sweetie Belle: _Singing songs_

_And stealing kisses under the mistletoe_

Grinning, Scootaloo gave Rainbow Dash a kiss on the cheek, making him smile.

Scootaloo: _We've finished our feast_

Rainbow Dash: _Had the tastiest treats!_

Twilight and her husband, Sunset Shimmer, came up to the stage, holding each other's hands.

Tilight and Sunset: _But the spirit of Christmas just isn't complete_

All: _Without true friends and family_

_And the memories we recall_

As the Applebloom and Applejack walked towards the stage, they joined in the sing as well.

Applebloom and Applejack: _It's the love we share that fills the air_

All: _And makes this the best Christmas of all_

Soon, all the party gathered around the tree. One of them The Dazzlings picked up a present and handed it to Tiger.

The Dazzlings: _Something special underneath the tree_

The Dazzlings opened his gift to find a plushie version of himself inside. Tiger smiled and sighed happily as Scootaloo hugged his new plushie, because this gift seemed perfect for him. Meanwhile, HuCMC watched as Pippi opened their gift to him. He smiled widely to find inside the package a suit fit for a prince.

Pippi, Tommy, and Annika: _We hope it fits you perfectly!_

As he sang, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake looked up at the star on the tree.

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: _I'm making a wish_

_On a sparkling light_

Just then, Riding on his back were two human pre-teen named Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: _But that's not what makes this a magical ni-ight_

"Everybody now!" Pippi, Tommy, Annika, HuCMC, and The HuMane Six exclaimed.

Everyone: _It's our true friends,_

_And family..._

_And the mem'ries we recall..._

CMC: _That we recall!_

All: _It's the love we share_

_That fills the air_

_That makes this the best Christmas of all_

The Mane Six: _It's good friends_

_And warm wishes that makes this the best..._

Kids: _It's the beeest..._

All: _Christmas of all!_

The crowd cheered and applauded wildly from the performance before the Everyone got onstage and stood with Pippi, Tommy, and Annika happily while Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity hugged HuCMC hugged her parents.

They laughed a bit before Cheese Sandwich noticed something outside.

Cheese Sandwich: (pointing) Hey, everybody, it's snowing!

Fluttershy: (shocked) What!?

Pinkie Pie: (excitedly) Snow?! Oh boy!

Cheese Sandwich: Come on.

They chattered before they headed to the window, looking amazed at the snow pouring. All while near the familiar window, Cherry and Twisty Licorice glanced at where the others were.

Cheese Sandwich: We're gonna have a White Christmas after all.

Pippi: Yeah.

Twisty Licorice: Look at them, having a wonderful time.

Cherry: I dunno about you, but I think this is my best Christmas yet, too.

Twisty Licorice: You know, there are times I don't think Santa grants wishes.

Cherry: (glances) Why's that?

Twisty Licorice: We still live in the neighborhood with bullies like Dameon Malfoy and others.

Cherry: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Twisty Licorice: Well, shall we join them?

Cherry: Sure! Time to move out of this dump and give it to those old tennis rivals that lost the Ridonculous Race.

Twisty Licorice: Yeah. Let's go!

The two then left the room as two old men known as Lemon and Cotton Candy Ann frowned.

Lemon: Ah, who needs you two anyway?

Cotton Candy Ann: Yeah, get outta here!

Lemon: Those two whippersnappers.

Then the two old men glanced at where the gang was.

Cotton Candy Ann: (shouts) Hey, will you keep it down?

Lemon: I dunno about you, but I think this is my worst Christmas yet.

Cotton Candy Ann: You know, I still don't think Santa grants wishes.

Lemon: (glances) Why's that?

Cotton Candy Ann: We still live next door to those guys.

Both: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Twisty Licorice: Hey, you guys!

Cherry: Merry Christmas to one and all!

Blueberry: Cherry! Twisty Licorice!

Pippi: You guys made it!

Twilight: Come on in, fellas!

Pinkie Pie walked to the viewers

Pinkie Pie: Hey you, (to the camera) We Think you to celebrate wonderful time of the year, We want a wish you a Happy Holidays, everybody.

All: Happy Holidays!

They laughed a bit while the party continued inside the apartment.

Applebloom: Hey, Twilight, can you take a picture of all of us?

Twilight: Sure, Applebloom.

She brings out her camera before the everyone got together. Then they all smiled together as they posed.

All: Cheese!

The camera made a flash before the picture of the whole group is shown, and then we fade to black.

The End


End file.
